It can be time consuming and cumbersome to use two different tools for drilling and installing anchors. The present invention features a dual drill and anchoring device that can both drill and assist a user in installing anchors.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are net mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.